1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor chip structures and embedded peripheral component structures, and an electronic device, a medical device, and a medical system employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, though a portable electronic device has been minimized for convenience of carrying or designed with a gradually smaller thickness even in a same plane size, high performance and various functionalities are still required. Various studies on the portable electronic device, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips having a number of functions are included in a single semiconductor package, are being conducted in response to a trend of the portable electronic device.